A Peculiar Encounter
by dark-byakugan24
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a mission to stop Lilith from opening all of the 66 seals. They stop at a nearby café to discuss about it. Sam spots a man with unusually pale skin and suspect it is something they both had to hunt. Supernatural/Twilight crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A Peculiar Encounter**

Summary: Sam and Dean are on a mission to stop Lilith from opening all of the 66 seals. They stop at a nearby café to discuss about it and spot a man with unusually pale skin and suspect it is something they had to hunt. Supernatural/Twilight crossover.

Genre: Mystery/General

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: T

--------------

Sam entered the motel room; he and Dean were spending the next few nights in. Dean was as usual, lying on his motel bed, listening to his favourite band, AC/DC. Sam sighed, and put a newspaper down on the small motel table. "Dean?" Dean noticed Sam, and took his headphones out. "Yeah, what's up, Sam?" He grunted as he raised himself upright on the bed.

"Look at this." Sam said, picking up the newspaper and throwing it to Dean. Dean rubbed his eyes and squinted at the headline. It stood out in bright red letters. "Mysterious explosion in Kansas!"

"Lilith's at work again." Sam said, as Dean slowly put the newspaper down. "I'm sure of it." He said determinedly. He walked to the motel door, picking up his jacket. "Come on, Dean. Let's go to a café to discuss this."

Dean nodded at Sam's suggestion. "I need to pick up a burger over there as well. I'm starving." They went into Dean's Impala, with Dean of course in the driver's seat and drove to the nearest café. Dean bought his burger, and they sat down on a small table.

"Dean!" Sam hissed, a little while later. "What?" Dean said annoyed, and glanced at the direction that Sam was pointing. He noticed the bronze-haired man sitting by at the window. "Oh. His skin is blindingly white." Dean was unconcerned and turned back to his burger. Sam gritted his teeth in frustration. He had noticed the golden tone of his eyes and the sharp glint of his teeth, as he pretended to drink a cup of coffee, by lifting the cup up to his lips.

Sam leaned closer to Dean, not wanting the stranger to hear them. "Dean, that man is not human. I can recognize the signs; he could be a demon or something similar." Dean raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "A demon, Sam? Ruby's one too in case you haven't noticed."

"I think we should talk to him." Sam insisted. "You go, Sammy. I'll come along later." Dean continued eating his burger. Sam rolled his eyes.

Sam approached the man; he was currently examining a ring on his right hand. Sam coughed quietly for attention and gave an awkward smile as the man looked up. "Uh..hi. I'm Sam Winchester." He said politely. Sam immediately noticed the scorching gold of the man's eyes, noting that it could be somehow be related to Lilith's eyes which turned white when she was possessing someone.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Sam saw that Dean had stood up from his table. The man looked with apprehension at Sam. "Very well, then. I am Edward Cullen."

Dean walked over to the table as well, joining in. He coughed, then blurted out "Are you a demon by any chance? Because my brother here seems to think you are." Sam shot a warning glare at Dean. "A demon?" Edward asked incredulously. He chuckled lightly in amusement, though his eyes were guarded, cautious for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Peculiar Encounter**

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Summary: **Sam and Dean are on a mission to stop Lilith from opening all of the 66 seals. They stop at a nearby café to discuss about it and spot a man with unusually pale skin and suspect it is something they had to hunt. Supernatural/Twilight crossover.

**Genre:** Mystery/General

**Rating:** K+

"Uh..._yes_." Sam said, with a sheepish smile, but glaring at Dean out of the corner of his eye. Dean grinned back. Edward raised a perfect eyebrow; his eyes had a hint of amusement to them.

"And why would you think that?"

"Well, you sure as hell aren't human. No offence," Sam studied Edward. The man gave a slight smirk. "None taken." He fiddled with his ring for a bit, and then looked back up at them.

"_Winchester_...can't say I've ever heard that name throughout my 107-years worth of history." Dean raised his eyebrows a little in surprise but otherwise made no comment of Edward's age. He nudged Sam on the ribs though, giving him a meaningful look.

He brought his hand up to his chin, like he was thinking very deeply about something. "You are hunters of the paranormal, I'm guessing? What does that entail exactly?"

"We hunt demons, vampires; you know these Dracula bloodsuckers with fangs, sirens—, the whole deal." Dean smirked.

"Huh. So, what if I said I _was _a demon of some sort? How would you kill me?" Edward quipped, somewhat casually. His eyes turned darker ochre than before, as his curiosity burned in these words. While he was speaking, a ray of sunlight came through the window he was sitting near by, reflecting his face slightly.


End file.
